


SasuSaku Story In:  The Blind Blossom

by sasukexnaruxsakura



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, SasuSaku - Freeform, blind, blind ninja, blind sakura, sakura haruno is blind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasukexnaruxsakura/pseuds/sasukexnaruxsakura
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	SasuSaku Story In:  The Blind Blossom

_**Summary:**_ Have you ever thought the world will be like around you... When you can't see nothing but darkness in this world…? I did… but I have to see it every freak'in day for the right of my life….

 _ **Warning**_ : sasusaku,blind sakura & more.

This fanfic was inspired by: Blind, But Still Strong by The Soul Siblings

_**-No, I am not taken this person's idea, but I have my own idea :D** _

_**Disclaimer** _ _: I do not own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. No money/profit is made. FANMADE ONLY_

* * *

_**The Blind Blossom** _

_**Chapter 1** _

**-Sakura's POV-**

I had my eyes close when my Mother is holding my hand. This is my first time in this village… We just move here a few weeks ago. I am a transfer Ninja who just became a Leaf Village Ninja well almost… I just became one in my old Village.

But I never got put onto a team in my home village because the other Jounin didn't want me on their team….

I can hear them saying right now…

" _I don't want a_ _ **blind**_ _pinky on my Team…."_

" _She is so freakin useless!_ _ **NO FUCKING WAY!"**_

" _She will get killed on the spot if she is on my team…."_

" _Who thought she will become a Genin, NO I am not putting her on my team. She will get in the fucking way…"_

I cried so much when the Jounin was picking out their team. It was not fair at all…. Then again life is never fair….

When the teacher came back into the classroom, she noticed I was still there…

- **End of Sakura's POV-**

**-Flash Back-**

A young teacher came into the classroom and now that all her students have been place on teams now. Now she was going to get ready for her next students that was going to come in for first years. Then she notices her favorite pink hair student was still there. "Sakura why are you still here…?" asked Aimi who is a 25-year-old teacher. She has black hair to match her black eyes. She also wearing an all-white short dress that one of the sleeves is long and the other side is not of this dress.

Sakura looks up with his blind eyes at her and she has some tears in her eyes… "Aimi-Sensei…" she started out and then her voice cracks up. "T-th-the other Senseis said they never want me on their teams, and they wrote me off!" she yells out. Aimi was shock about this. "They had no right to do that…" she goes to Sakura to hugged her. Sakura cries into her chest. "I will find out if they can do this or not." said Aimi in a caring voice. Aimi-sensei is Sakura's favorite teacher.

Sakura gets up while she has her blind eyes closed. "It doesn't matter… My Parents say if I don't get a team here, I will be moving, and I need to have this job to support myself in the future…." Aimi smiles sadly and goes to Sakura and hugs her. "I will wish you luck. Please keep an contact with me Sakura."

_**-End of Flash back-** _

"So, Sakura are you ready to meet your grandmother Tsunade." asks Mrs. Haruno as she is wonder as she fixes her hair while walking with her.

"Umm y-yea…" she stutters out as she knows her Grandmother is the 5th Hokage.

Her Father is now holding her hand now. "You will be ok, my little jellybean." Sakura blushes lightly as her Father calls her that. "Daaad…."

Her Father laughs noticed that he embarrasses her some. "Dear…. Don't do that to her." said her Mother.

"Alright, alright…"

Sakura is still holding her Father's hand as she is walking with them.

"This is my home village Sakura, I'm sure you will love it." said her Mother as she smiles. Sakura senses her Mother's smiled and he she smiles back. "Really?"

"Yea, I met your Mother here when I was doing something for the chief of Waterfall Village." said her Father as he smiles at that memory.

"Oh… I am guessing you guys kinda starting to hangout." said Sakura while closing her eyes. "Something like that, after a few more times meeting or so. Then we started hanging out." said Mebuki while she is walking along. Kizashi chuckles some while holding Sakura's hand.

**-To Tsunade's Office-**

Tsunade looking through stuff making sure all the teams are sign to the right people. 'I know Team 7 does need a 3rd Member but who…?' she thought to herself.

She heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" yells out Tsunade while she looks over to the door. Mebuki, Kizashi and their daughter Sakura walks into the office.

Tsunade smiles at her daughter. "I didn't know you and Kizashi was coming." Then she looks over at the girl with them. "Who is this?" she asks. She never knew they had a child yet.

"That's our daughter Sakura Haruno." said Kizashi while looking at his Mother-in-law. Tsunade eyes grow wide as she notices she has done a bad job of keeping up with her family. "It feels like I drop off the face of the earth because I couldn't keep up with my family."

"Mom, we were all having a crazy life. It was my fault for not saying anything to you." Mebuki closes her eyes as a sweat drop going down her face.

"Anyways… So, what are you guys doing here?" she asks as she is wondering. "We just move here today." said Sakura's Father. Sakura Mother nods her head happily.

Tsunade smiles. "Well welcome back. So is my grandchild a Ninja?" Sakura nods her head slowly as she listens to the hokage. "Y-yes Ma'am." she stutters out. "We move back here so Sakura can be a ninja. The Sensei's didn't want her on their team of Genin." said Mebuki who feels bad about what happen to her Daughter.

Tsunade eyes grow wide. "W-why?" she is shock to hear this. Then Sakura speaks up to answer her question. "B-because they didn't want to have a blind Ninja on their team…."

Tsunade frowns as she is upset about that. "Well I can tell you this… The leaf village takes on blind Ninja's all of the time." Then she adds "A Matter of fact I have a team that needs on new member on it. I just need to look at your grades to make sure you're the perfect match."

Sakura blind eyes lit up happily "R-really?" Tsunade smiles and says "Yes." Sakura goes up to Tsunade desk because she has her files as a ninja and passes them to her.

Tsunade reads it over notice she is on top of her class and her grades are straight As. "Well you're a fit for this team I have in mind. Hmm They are going to have their first meeting with their Sensei. Do you want to go today?"

Sakura smiles happily as she nods her head. "Y-yes Ma'ma." Tsunade chuckles at her granddaughter. "Alright. Is that alright with you guys?" Both of Sakura parents nod their head. "After she is done. Please help her get home so she knows where her house is." said her Father as he writes down the address.

"I will, don't worry." said Lady Hokage as she watches her daughter and her husband leave.

"Here Sakura." She takes out a special headband that is light color headband. "This headband is made for blind people and they also tell the person that they know you are a blind Ninja." Sakura nods her head and ties the new headband like a hair band. "Alright."

Tsunade senses Kakashi nearby and guessing he was coming to her anyway. "KAKASHI!" The gray hair man runs into the office of Tsunade. "Yes, my lady?" Sakura senses that Kakashi is somewhat scared of her grandmother.

"I got you a 3rd teammate now." said Tsunade as she got up and stands up. Kakashi blinks his eyes "Really?"

Tsunade walks over to her granddaughter. "This is Sakura, she is my granddaughter." Kakashi eyes grow wide as he heard her said 'granddaughter' then he notices her headband color. "I see we have another blind ninja in our young ranks this time."

Sakrua blinks her eyes and scared of getting rejected again. "I-is that a bad thing?" she stutters out. Kakashi shakes his head "No, it isn't." he looks over to Tsunade as to why she said that.

"She had a hard time getting on a team in Waterfall Village." said Tsunade while looking at Kakashi.

"Why...?"

"Because they didn't want someone like me on their team…" said Sakura sadly. Kakashi understand some villages are like that. "Well I want you on mine team. I am sure you will like your teammates."'

Sakura listens to Kakashi and smiles some. "Really?"

"One is a is idiot sometimes and other is strong headed." said Kakashi as he thinks back and then adds. "Naruto is nice, a baka and sometimes runs headfirst into anything. Now then there is Sasuke, he strong headed, calm and cool."

Sakura senses a chair and she sits down. "Will they like me for who I am….?"

Kakashi smiles as he holds his one book to read. "Naruto will love to have a new friend. Sasuke on the other hand…. He will take time to warm up to you."

Sakura blinks her eyes some and then asks. "Why…? Is it because I am blind or something?" Her sensei goes to her and puts a hand on her shoulder. "No… the first thing will come to mind another fangirl and he doesn't know that blind ninjas are out there for this year, he knows just very few that are but they are older. He may think your useless at first." He wanted to warn Sakura about Sasuke actions before it happens to understand why he is doing that to her.

"So, he is one of those pretty handsome and popular boys." she said as she rolls her blind eyes at that because she couldn't understand why some of her friends are like that over a boy. "I will show him, I am not useless." she said as she is fired up.

Tsunade smirks and then says lightly as she didn't like that young Uchiha that much. "That's my Granddaughter."

Kakashi smirks as he can't wait to see what will happen. "Well that's the spirit! Are you ready to meet them?"

Sakura nods her head yes fast. Kakashi takes her hand. "Well let's go." Tsunade smiles as she watched them leave. 'That Uchiha better watch himself, she will not hold back…If he tries to break her down.'

* * *

**-End of Chapter 1-**

**There's video of this up on my youtube channel.**

**I hope you guys enjoy it this first Chapter.**


End file.
